Talk:Sniper Cabinet
Talk:Sniper Cabinet Merge with Nacht Der Untoten This article SHOULD be merged because ot is only a minor item and it has the possibility of of being a stub forever. Joseph Tan 07:15, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Multiple people seem keen on keeping it around which is fine but it does not need to be a stand a lone page since there is not much information to begin with. What little information there is could easily be added to the actual map page directly under where the cabinent is mentioned. Carbonite 0 07:19, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Not multiple people, only me. I stumbled on it by accident and inproved it. MI-24 Hind 17:42, March 28, 2011 (UTC) : You aren't the first person. Improved or not, there is very little reason for it to be a stand a lone page. Carbonite 0 22:11, March 28, 2011 (UTC) It's already covered on Nacht der Untoted. It should just be deleted. CoaZTalk 22:10, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Will it give out a PTRS-41 or not? This page says no while the map page says yes. And no I can not find out myself since I do not have zombies. Carbonite 0 22:33, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about that, forgot to say that if noclip is used on pc and you fly through the cabinet before it is opened the Kar98k scoped is there, so you cant get anything else and if give all on pc is used if you cycle through all your guns the scoped springfield is not among them. MI-24 Hind 22:51, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Merge it. It's a map-exclusive utility that can easily be covered in Nacht der Untoten and besides they made Heading 2 so we can use it eh? YellowRiolu Leave a message! 14:50, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Leave it, it's similar to the Mystery Box, and that has it's own page, so the sniper cabinet should also have its own page. Alpha Six 22:04, April 17, 2011 (UTC)Alpha Six Should be deleted. Reznov115Talk 19:26, May 1, 2011 (UTC) The Flogger is exclusive to Shi No Numa but that hasn't been deleted. Ninfafan9872 05:08, June 24, 2011 (UTC) For those who want to keep it seperate I think it should be two different pages. Merging the two pages would be like merging the V-R11 with Call of the Dead. You have to have a better reason than it being a map exclusive thing. Just merge it! It's a small item only on 1 out of the 4 classic maps and 8 out of every map so it should just be merged. [[User:ThUnDeRgUn|'ThUnDeRgUn']]Talk 21:45, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Any object, no matter how small, nor, to an extant, how unimportant, if it affects the player, has the right to have it's own page.--Blahmarrow 17:14, May 17, 2011 (UTC) you know you wanna!! just merge it the sniper box is part of nacht der untoten so merge it PTRS-41 i swear to god i got a PTRS-41 ONCE though this